<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no man's land by HwaStars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048948">no man's land</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HwaStars/pseuds/HwaStars'>HwaStars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angel Corruption, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Boypussy, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Running Away, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HwaStars/pseuds/HwaStars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"let's decorate these promised flowers in the morning of farewells"</p><p>(it's basically soft and smutty demon/angel seongsang falling in love)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no man's land</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i recommend listening to these songs while reading:</p><p>Willow - Taylor Swift<br/>Love Story - Taylor Swift<br/>Mystery of Love - Sufjan Stevens<br/>Closer - Oh My Girl<br/>On the Ground - Rosé<br/>Dead or Alive - Oneus<br/>Apple - Gfriend</p><p>i remember during all the writiny drama on twitter, somebody said something along the lines of "i don't get why anyone would need to read/write ateez demon sex". so here it is - ateez demon sex :)</p><p>i've always wanted to read/write something like this but never got around to it :P also i'm physically incapable of writing long fics so it's quite short-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yeosang had never seen one before, a demon. They were the subject of folklore, fables, myths, though every single soul in the Angel Realm were aware that they were very much real. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides, they presided right across the border where no one dared to venture. The border, known as the Spine, was only lined with heavily armored, tall angel guards under the command of the Queen who ensured no demon could possibly cross over to the Angel Realm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mighty Queen, who was Yeosang's mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that's why when Yeosang saw the tall, threatening demon for the first time, he didn't know how to react. His first thought was surely it was a hallucination, a bad dream, though no matter how many times he blinked and rubbed his eyes, the image of the tall demon wouldn't go away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You angels are more stunning up close. The stories don't do you justice." It spoke to him with a velvety voice that was somehow comforting instead of intimidating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang couldn't even find it in himself to reach out for the sword that lay on his hip. Yes, the demon was certainly immortal, but even injuring him would offer him a means of escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to fear me, I promise." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes locked with the demon's blood red ones, and something inside him whispered, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>trust him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He didn't know what it was, but it felt comforting, reassuring like a pair of warm, safe arms that encompassed him. And Yeosang knew an immortal being's promise was always true. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon's name was Seonghwa, he learned. Yeosang knew he couldn't be seen with a demon, or his mother's entire army would be there in the blink of an eye to capture the black winged creature and keep him as a prisoner, just as they had done with plenty of his kind. Befriending a sworn enemy might as well land Yeosang in prison as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang had shown Seonghwa the large willow tree he would always take refuge in when castle life became too much for him. This was the one thing he had never shown anybody else, not even his closest friends. The overarching branches and looming leaves were more than enough to protect both of them from everything that lay outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he asked the demon how he managed to get past the guards and make it to the Angel Realm alive, Seonghwa had merely said that some things were better left unsaid. He had received his answer later that day during the castle's weekly military meetings. The Queen had told the knights and Yeosang that their entire line of defence in the Spine had been brutally slaughtered, leaving Yeosang trembling where he sat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet still, Seonghwa would return just to see the timid angel, while every week even more reports of slaughtered Angel knights would spread across the Kingdom, no matter how much their line of defence in the Spine would grow. Yeosang couldn’t imagine just how strong Seonghwa, or demons in general, would have to be to be able to get past hundreds of knights every night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm quite fond of you." Seonghwa had said outright with a smile when Yeosang asked why he would risk coming back. Yeosang knew he should've felt guilt for enabling what Seonghwa was doing, but instead his heart fluttered at the confession. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact, Yeosang found himself growing quite fond of the demon as well. His instilled fear of him quickly slipped away as he found that the demon was nothing like what Yeosang had grown up learning about them. He wasn't vicious, aggressive, lustful. No, Seonghwa was kind, caring and gentle, maybe even more than some angels Yeosang had met. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang knew that no matter how many millennia passed, he would never forget his first kiss with Seonghwa. It was a tender moment under their safe willow tree. Yeosang lay on the damp grass covered in morning dew while Seonghwa lay next to him, telling him demon folk stories with that soft voice of his. Yeosang couldn't take his eyes off the demon, mesmerized by everything about him. The way he spoke and articulated himself, the way his wings would flutter every now and then, those soft looking ample lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, those soft lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang hadn't noticed that Seonghwa had stopped talking a while ago, and was now giving Yeosang the same look of pure admiration and affection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them leaned in at the same time. It was clumsy, awkward, but neither of them mind. They slowly found a rhythm, their lips moving in tandem against one another. Seonghwa gently cupped Yeosang's face to pull him closer, and Yeosang swore he experienced heaven in the demon's gentle lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew in that moment he never wanted to let go of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>═══════☆═══════</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time they had touched, Yeosang had felt sparks. There was no other way to describe it other than pure electricity running inside his veins wherever Seonghwa’s clawed fingers touched him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" Seonghwa had asked him over and over again, and Yeosang had to reassure him every single time. Yeosang fell in love with the way Hwa would mumble praises into his skin with every inch he would kiss. The angel couldn't help but let out a soft whine everytime Seonghwa got closer to his core, until he finally pressed a soft kiss to his aching clit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa's tongue against his core was pure heaven, Yeosang thought. Nothing else could compare to the feeling of the heavenly demon's skilled tongue lapping up his dripping slick like he was a man starved. Yeosang swore he felt his soul transcend his body as he let out loud cries, pulling the demon's pitch black hair as his pussy spasmed against his tongue, wave after wave surging through his body until he finally came down from his first orgasm ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his thousands of years of life, Yeosang had never experienced anything like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang had returned the favour through Seonghwa's guidance. This was the complete opposite of what angels did - it was taught that sex and lust were only engaged in by demons, and strictly forbidden in the Angel Realm. And honestly, after experiencing it for himself, Yeosang had no idea why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd never forget the foreign feeling of the demon's throbbing cock in his fist, any and all guilt became suppressed by the musical lull of Seonghwa's pretty moans. He panicked when his hand was soon covered in a foreign sticky white liquid, but Seonghwa assured him it was a good thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me inside you?” Honestly, Yeosang had no idea what the demon was asking. It sounded a bit scary. But he trusted Seonghwa, so he nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa’s lips against his distracted him from the initial pain of the head of his cock breaching his wet hole. Yeosang whined against his lips, finding he quickly adjusted to the feeling of being filled - and he liked it, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he didn’t expect was for Seonghwa to start moving inside him, his cock dragging back and forth in his walls. Everytime Yeosang thought he couldn’t feel any better, Seonghwa proved him wrong. A thumb went up to meet his clit, rubbing it in slow circles, and at this point Yeosang was damn near crying as he felt that familiar coil in his stomach threatening to snap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Seonghwa, something’s coming.” He sobs. The demon reassures him to not hold back and just let it go. Yeosang’s juices covered Seonghwa’s cock at the same time he filled him up with his seed, the two heavily panting. They both bathed in the shallow lake outside the willow, admiring the glow of the fireflies dancing around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, like the other nights, neither of them wanted to part. They cuddled for a few hours before the dim light of the sunrise started to hit the leaves of the willow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang wanted to beg Seonghwa to stay, though they both knew it was pointless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My sweet angel, I promise I'll always come back to you no matter what. Every realm could turn against me, hold me back from reaching you but I would still find my way back to you. This is my promise to you, Prince Yeosang. Do you trust me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang doesn't say anything and instead seals the promise with a gentle kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I trust you." He whispers against the demon's warm lips. And with that, he's gone like he was never there, just like every other night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>═══════☆═══════</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang thinks the most intimate thing they had done - even more than sex - was when Seonghwa had done what he called his “makeup”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s what makes me so pretty.” Seonghwa had said with a wink. Seonghwa’s lined eyes and cherry red lips must have been a result of this “makeup”. The demon runs a finger along his pitch black beating wings, which turns the tip of his index finger black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, sweet angel. Trust me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang nods, though with slight hesitancy. "I trust you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon leans in, and Yeosang can feel his burning hellfire breath against his porcelain skin. His heartbeat picks up - he knows the demon definitely senses it, but doesn't say anything about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first drag of the tip of Seonghwa's finger against the corner of his eye makes him flinch slightly, though the ink haired boy reassures him it's okay. He soon adjusts to the feeling of Seonghwa's fingers dancing around his eyes, and comfortably lays back against the silver grass, eyes closed. What he doesn't expect is the pair of soft lips that press against his own, slotting against his perfectly as though they're meant to be there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stunning." Seonghwa murmurs when he's done. Yeosang opens his eyes which immediately meets Seonghwa's red ones. Flushing, he moves to the edge of the lake and inspects his own reflection in the clear water. He's unrecognizable, he thinks. The black decorating his eyes is a stark contrast to his porcelain skin and pure white wings. He's surprised to see that his lips have turned a tint of red as well, surely from the demon's magical kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're right." Yeosang can't deny it. He thinks he does look stunning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>═══════☆═══════</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prince Yeosang, what in heaven’s name has happened to you?” One of the palace servants shrieks when she sees Yeosang’s face, smeared with black and red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Yeosang had grown so used to wearing makeup around Seonghwa that he had completely forgotten to take it off before he returned home. He internally curses himself when he sees his mother, Queen of the Angel Realm, making her way over to greet him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shares a similar reaction to the servant, gasping in shock when she sees his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My son, have you been touched by one of those… </span>
  <em>
    <span>things</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She wouldn’t dare say the word. Yeosang stood speechless. He couldn’t lie to his mother, even for his true love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I… Yes mother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In our own Realm?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods, taking in a shaky breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joohyun, send our lead hunting parties and mercenaries out at once. I want every inch of the kingdom checked for one of those creatures.” The Queen addresses the servant who bows and runs off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeosang-ah, as the future ruler of our kingdom, your safety comes above anything else. We’ll find the vile creature who did this to you and make sure it doesn’t harm anybody else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to go too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help hunt down the demon. I’ll slay it myself, I promise I can do it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Queen pauses in consideration. “You can do it?” He nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>═══════☆═══════</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang can’t get to their willow any faster, his large wings beating behind him as the cold winter air cuts against his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s never been more relieved than when he found the familiar tall figure with his dark wings, resting in the branches of the willows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re late.” He pouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get out of here.” Yeosang pants. The demon doesn’t say anything but gives him a confused look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re after you, they’ll kill you, they’ll make me kill you if-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeosang, calm down.” It brings his racing heart to ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want anything happening to you.” Yeosang sobs softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing is going to happen to me. Now, let’s get out of here, my love.” He smiles at the angel reassuringly, which then turns into a wicked grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>═══════☆═══════</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Epilogue </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang had stopped counting his birthdays years ago when he had fled his home with his life partner. His birthday used to be a festive occasion throughout the entire Angel Realm, but it now became a forgotten holiday. Despite this, Seonghwa never failed to remember and celebrate it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mommy’s gonna be here any second now, now we’re gonna surprise him-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surprise me, huh?” Seonghwa’s explanation to his son is interrupted when Yeosang enters the house they had made out of a willow tree, met with the sight of Seonghwa holding their daughter with one hand and a cake in the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, my love.” Seonghwa smiles, handing the angel the cake and giving him a soft kiss, much to the disgust of their daughter and their two sons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, Yeosang grew up in a life of luxury, receiving anything his mind could conjure, though he had never been happier than the time spent with his mate and their children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang's first pregnancy had been a nightmare for both of them. They had talked about whether or not Yeosang's body's horrible reaction to the pregnancy was a result of the child being a hybrid - a child that was both a demon and an angel was unknown territory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being an immortal, Yeosang was unfamiliar with pain, though his first pregnancy had introduced him to a world of this new sensation. How do humans do this all the time? Yeosang wonders as he retches into a bucket for what feels like the hundredth time today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being Yeosang's mate, Seonghwa also experiences every ounce of pain Yeosang does, though that isn't what hurts him most. What hurts him most is seeing his dear angel sob, crying into his chest to get this baby out of him already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But all of that was forgotten once they held their first baby boy in their arms, born with a golden halo like Yeosang and to their surprise, jet black wings like Seonghwa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wooyoung."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's what I want his name to be. He was one of my best friends in the Angel Realm." Yeosang had said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When baby Wooyoung turned three years old, the couple found out they were expecting once again. To their relief, this pregnancy wasn't as much of a nightmare like the first one. Perhaps Yeosang's body was getting used to bearing a child?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like last time, Yeosang naturally gave birth to the child under Seonghwa's guidance and praise. To their delight, their second child was a boy as well, just like their little Wooyoung wanted. He was born with no halo and white wings, a complete opposite to Wooyoung's appearance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"San. It means mountain." They both thought the name was fitting, considering where they were. Right at the apex of an unexplored mountain that lay right between the Demon and Angel Realms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their third child, to their surprise, was a girl. The couple were used to having boys at this point, though Yeosang predicted from gut feelings alone that this one would be a girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, their daughter brought about the unexpected. Her wings were neither black nor white, but an amalgamation of the two. Her tiny wings sprouted from Yeosang's telltale white, gradually to Seonghwa's distinct inky black. A perfect combination of the two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With their three children and a home just for their family, the angel and demon had never been happier. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments and kudos are appreciated c:</p><p>twt: @HEEHEEJ1N</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>